mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Alcmene
'Alcmene' DESCRIPTION: ' Alcmene, also known as Alcmena and Alkmene, was a mortal who was mostly known for being the mother of Hercules and Iphicles. She was also known for being a Monarch for her occupation which was a sovereign head of state. Alcmene is described as the tallest and most beautiful women with wisdom ' surpassed by no person born of mortal parents. She had striking features making her stand out such as her charming dark eyes and her overpowering strength. Her height, 5'11", was very uncommon for women during this time period, especially in Greece. ''' ''' FAMILY&ORIGIN:' '''Alcmene was the child of Electryon (King of Mycenae) and Anaxo (a mortal). Her father Electryon was eternal, while Anxaxo was only human. She had 9 brothers including Stratobares, Gorgophonus, Phylonomus, Celaeneus, Amphimachus, Lysinomus, Chirimachus, Anactor and Archelaus. Alcmene was promised to Amphitryon as his wife at a very early age. She was not faithful to Amphitryon, which she proved by having an affair with Zeus behind his back. She had two children, Hercules with Zeus, and Iphicles with Amohitron. They were classified as twins, but had different fathers. Alcmene was born in Mycenae, Greece and died in Haliartus, Greece. Mycenae was one of the major centers of Greek Civlizations. Also her family was very important to Mycenae because her father was the king.' POWERS: ' Alcmene does not have any certain power because she is a mortal (human). She is mostly known for hwer very unique characteristics. These characteristics include her strrength compared to other goddesses and the anger build up aside from it. She overpowered them with this different technique while involved in fighting. This was a result because of her engaging in extensive physical exercise. Another power she was known for her ability to have power as a women in her civilization, Mycenae.' MYTH: ' Alcmene and Amphitryons had two boys, Hercules and Iphicles. Between the two of them, nobody could tell which infant was the divine son of Zeus. A goddess, Hera, the wife of Zeus, sent two serpents to kill both children. While the children were only eight months old, they were expected to fight the two serpents. During this moment, the future divine child Hercules, comes and fights of the two men. As the older Hecules fights the two men, they reverse back in time where Alcmene brought the divine son into the woods to die without food or shelter in order to protect them from the men searching to kill him. While wandering into the wilderness, not recognizing whose child it was, Hera took the child struggling child ,back to Olympus, where she treated him as her son and renamed him Heracles because he had now earned the eternal wrath of Hera.' INTERESTING FACTS: Alcmene had a very difficult love life. She was seduced by Zues while Amphitryon left on an expedition. While Alcmene returned and found out he decided to punish his wife by burning her on a pyre. Right before she was about to be burned alive, Zeus used hus powers and caused a downpour which put the flames out saving her life. Alcmene was widowed and later on remarried to Zeus, a divine hero in Greek mythology. Besidies these two gods, she also had feelings for a mortal Jason, whose feelings were mutual. Alcmene had a rival, Hera. Hera was the goddess of childbirth. There rivalry started when Zeus secretly seduced Alcmene while he was married to Hera. When Hera found out, she blamed it on Alcmene. Hera was jealous that Alcmene had a child with Zeus and she didnt. Alcmene had an idea in her head that she could try to keep her baby in her stomach as long as possible just to make sure Hera is no where near satisfied. ' ' Alcmene died a certain way many other goddess in Greece did not. She died from a weak heart. Since her life was full of anger and tension, she was put asleep with a peaceful death. Later after her soul deceased, Hera transfered her soul to Tartarus to blackmail Zeus into surrending his power to her. Even thoug Alcmene died peaceful, Zeus lived on with guilt staying in his soul. Alcmene grew up in the town of Mycenae, Greece with her brothers and parents. She had a big part in ruling this civilization because her father was king and she was granted to have a large amount of power especially since she is one of the only females in there family. CITATIONS: Stewart, Michael. "People, Places & Things: Alkmene", Greek Mythology: From the Iliad to the Fall of the Last Tyrant. http://messagenetcommresearch.com/myths/ppt/Alkmene_1.html Stahl, John M. "Alkmene (princess of Argos)." Alkmene. Cbcs, 15 Feb. 2010. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. . Joseph, Dean J. "Amphitryon." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 04 Jan. 2013. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. . Casin, Annabele C. "Alcmene." Everything2. Sbss, 19 Feb. 1999. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. . Leah, Cat D. "Heracles." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 13 Apr. 2013. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. . Stahl, John M. "Alkmene (princess of Argos)." Alkmene. Cbcs, 15 Feb. 2010. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. . Pantel, Mike K. "AlkmeneAlcmene." Alkmene * People, Places, & Things * Greek Mythology: From the Iliad to the Fall of the Last Tyrant. Skits, 21 Aug. 2008. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. .